Blurred Lines
by Shae07
Summary: Something is different in the bunker, and it's not just Sam's hair, but why Lexi and why now? Some questions will be answered, others won't be answered just yet. A little bit of fluff, because these poor characters, frankly they need it. Reviews welcomed as always.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the bunker door opening draws both brother's attention away from the books they are currently scouring. Both share looks of surprise and confusion as the dark-haired girl rushes into the library.

"Seriously?" Lexi questions them both, throwing her arms out in exasperation, "I tried calling both of you and it said the numbers were no longer in service. I have a serious problem, what do you guys know about doppelgangers?"

Neither man responds for a moment, still glancing at each other awkwardly in confusion.

"And you are?" Dean questions calmly.

"I'm awesome," she replies with a smirk, then points a finger in Sam's direction and cocks her head sideways, "Did you do something different to your hair?"

"Seriously, who are you?" Sam questions, raising a curious eyebrow.

"And how did you get in?" his brother adds, "That door was locked."

"I have a key," Lexi places her hands on her hips and looks at them in confusion, "Are you guys okay?"

"I'm going to ask you again," Dean says slowly as he stands up from the table, "Who are you?"

As he stands up Lexi notices his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and on the inside of his right forearm, she sees what appears to be a scar. She instinctively reaches over and grabs his arm and twists it so she can get a better view of it. Lexi's eyes go wide in realization, she would know that symbol anywhere because of the research Charlie was doing before she died. It's the Mark of Cain.

"I'm…I'm Lexi," she fumbles with the words, her face going pale, "but you haven't met me yet."

She can feel her heartbeat quicken and she tries to slow her breathing as she lowers herself into a chair at the table.

"Haven't met you yet?" Sam questions, "As in, from the future?"

Lexi just nods her head as a million thoughts run through her mind. The doppelganger she saw this morning wasn't a doppelganger at all, it had to have been herself from this timeline. That would also mean Charlie's still alive, and she just barged in on the Winchesters and they have no idea who she is. _What kind of Butterfly Effect does this cause? _

"Wait," Dean tries to wrap his mind around things, "you're from the future, and you know us?"

She nods again, not looking up from the blank stare she has fixated on the table in front of her.

"And I don't have this mark in the future?" he questions again and points to the mark on his arm.

Lexi looks over at the bright red scar on his arm for a moment and shakes her head at him.

Dean's face breaks into a wide smile at that information as he looks across the table at his brother who in turn questions Lexi more, "How far in the future are you from?"

"Just a few years," she's trying to pull her thoughts together, "but you'll be rid of that thing within in a few months."

"What happened?" Sam questions, curiously changing the subject, "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," she replies, "I woke up in a motel room, I don't really remember what happened last night, and I don't have my cell phone. I borrowed some soccer mom's phone tried calling both of you, but it said the numbers were no longer in service. Then I saw what I thought was my doppelganger, but now I realize it was just myself from this timeline, so soccer mom offered me a ride and I had her drop me here."

"You're a hunter?" Dean questions sitting down on the edge of the table.

"No shit sherlock," she quips, then holds a hand up in defense, "sorry, still processing."

"Were you working on case?" Sam questions trying to be helpful.

"No, I was actually kind of on hiatus from hunting at the moment."

"What does a hunter do on hiatus?" Dean looks thoroughly intrigued.

"Bartend," she looks at him as if the answer was as simple as two plus two and he nods his head in agreement.

She covers her face with her hands and takes a couple deep breaths and then looks back across the table at Sam, "How do I get back?"

"We'll figure it out," he responds reassuringly.

"I'll call Cas," Dean says as he stands up, "See if he has any ideas."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam knocks on the front door as he calls out, "Lexi, you home?"

"She's home," Dean says to his brother, "her car is in the driveway. Just open the door Sam."

His older brother looks at him in annoyance but pulls a key from his pocket and unlocks the door. Once inside they both start looking for anything out of the ordinary.

The younger brother makes his way into the bedroom and sees the sheets are tossed about as if someone had slept there, and a cell phone is on the table.

"Her phone's in here," he calls to his brother as he walks over and picks it up, "it's dead."

"That explains why it kept going to voicemail," Dean replies as he enters the room. That was the reason for their impromptu visit in the first place.

He steps into her bathroom and looks around, "All of her stuff is here, where is she?"

"Dean," the tone of voice Sam says his name in makes his stomach drop, and he turns to see his brother holding a hex bag.

"Witch," he says, "was she working a case?"

"No," Sam replies, "I don't think so, she told me she was taking a break."

"Then what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," his brother says pulling out his cell phone, "I know who we can call though."

Rowena met them back at the bunker and inspected the hex bag for a few moments at the table in the library.

"This is complex magic," she says looking up at them, "whoever this was, sent Lexi back in time."

"Time travel?" Sam questions.

"Can't we do some sort of blood sigil variation to bring her back?" Dean questions her.

Rowena shakes her head sadly, "I'm afraid not, we don't know where she is, or when she is. We need to find the witch who did this."

"Where do we start?" Dean asks in frustration.

"I'll make some phone calls, see if I can't get a trace on any witches who dabble in time travel," she says trying to be helpful


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi stands in front of the smaller bookshelf in the library, she has one booked laid on top of the shelf beside the stand showcasing two swords. She's flipping through the book, looking for anything on the topic of time travel.

"Where's Sam?" Dean questions as he enters the library.

"He went to make a call," she replies, turning slightly to see him approaching her.

The older brother makes his way over to the shelf and leans against the stone pillar, "Any luck?"

"Not yet," she responds and continues to look through the book, noticing the awkward silence. She slowly looks over at the man leaning beside her and sees the smirk on his face, a smirk she's seen before.

"So," he begins, "how did we meet? Was it a case?"

"Spoilers," she responds with a smirk of her own and turns back to the book.

"Come on," the man pleads with her, "If you're in my future, I can only imagine what's in store for me."

Lexi laughs a little to herself and looks over to him, "Oh no, it's nothing you would ever imagine, trust me."

"You," he begins with a devilish smile, "me, I'm sure we've…you know."

"Not even once," she replies looking back to the book in front of her and he cocks an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"I have been kind of unavailable some the time," she responds, but doesn't look up.

"But not all the time. What's wrong with me?" he looks genuinely disgusted with himself, "Am I like losing my mojo or something? Do I get worse as I get older?"

"I have an idea," Sam announces coming from the war room.

Both turn to look at him and he continues with a smile, "Remember the case in Ohio with Jody. Chronos."

"That might actually work," Dean replies in agreement.

Lexi finishes writing the note and folds it up as Dean sits back in his chair staring at her curiously, he states, "It's Sam then."

His brother looks at him in confusion as Lexi shakes her head, knowing what he's meaning, "No, we're friends."

"You're a nerd too huh?"

She just laughs and smiles a little at Sam, "I recently introduced you to these serial killer podcasts…you love it, but Dean hates it."

"Well, I'm going to go carve those initials into my nightstand," Dean states standing up from the table, and adds dramatically, "and try to figure out where I go wrong in life."

"It's not like that," Lexi calls to him as he starts to exit the library and he turns to look at them.

"I'm sorry," he begins, "an attractive woman from our future shows up, tells me the best news I've heard in months, but the kicker is in the future she and I aren't even beneficial friends. I'm Dean frigging Winchester."

He shakes his head disgusted with himself and walks through the doorway, then peeks his head back through the doorframe, "Long lost half-sister?"

Lexi tries not to laugh out loud at this question as she shakes her head at him.

"Dammit!" he yells as he disappears into the hallway.

"This is really bothering him," she states looking over to Sam.

"At least it has his mind on something else for a change," the brother replies with a half grin.

"Well, do you think this will really work?" Lexi tucks the note inside Prisoner of Azkaban and hands it over to Sam.

"Hopefully," he replies, "It's worth a shot."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean rolls over and looks at the alarm clock on his nightstand; the numbers ready 6:14 in the morning. He didn't sleep any. He reaches over and pulls his cell phone from his night stand as he sits up, but notices something etched into his nightstand that has never been there before and realization sets in that this could be a message from Lexi, wherever she is, but what does it mean.

"SAM!" he yells as he rushes into the library, "What do the letters HP mean?"

His brother looks up from the computer on the table in front of him, startled by Dean's sudden appearance, "What?"

"HP," he continues, "the letters HP were not carved into my nightstand yesterday, but they are this morning."

"Lexi," Sam confirms and jumps up from the table rushing over to bookshelf, "Harry Potter."

"We have those books?" Dean questions.

"Charlie bought them?" his brother grins pulling a stack of hardback books from the shelf.

He stacks them on the table beside his brother and he grabs Sorcerer's Stone, while Dean grabs Chamber of Secrets and they start flipping through the pages, looking for what neither of them know. Sam grabs the Prisoner of Azkaban and makes it halfway thru and finds a note tucked in between the pages.

"Got it," he says victoriously with a smile, showing his brother the book and the note, "Should have known, this is her favorite."

"Nerds," Dean remarks as Sam opens the note up.

They read the note together quickly.

"She's with us," Dean states, "but us, before we knew her."

"Yea," Sam replies nodding his head as he looks at the letter in his hand, "You still have the Mark of Cain."

"Awesome," his brother responds, "that's just awesome."

"What's going on?" Rowena's voice interrupts them, as she places a book at the opposite end of the table.

Sam smiles at her, "We know where she is."

"Good," she flips open her book and pulls out a small piece of paper with list of ingredients on it, she passes it to Dean, "be a dear and fetch me these ingredients so I can bring our girl home."


	5. Chapter 5

She can hear the soft melodic tone of Bob Seger's voice coming from the other side of the bedroom door as she recognizes the ending notes of 'Hollywood Nights'. Lexi reaches up and gently knocks before she opens the door as Seger's voice begins singing the opening lines of 'Still the Same'. _What are you doing? He doesn't need an explanation._

"I finished those initials," Dean says as he sits at his desk unlacing his boots. The dark-haired girl closes the door behind her and leans against it, her hands resting on the wood behind her back.

"I lost someone," she begins slowly, "My best friend, the only family I ever really had."

Dean finishes taking his boots off, then leans back in the desk chair, one arm resting across his desk as he listens to this beautiful stranger talk to him.

"You and Sam," she swallows the lump forming in her throat, "you two, welcomed me into this amazing group of misfits that you call family. Thanks to you, I now have Jody and Donna, Cas and Jack." _She leaves Mary's name off, that would raise too many questions, as would Bobby and Charlie._

He raises a curious eyebrow at the last name, not recognizing it, but doesn't interrupt her.

"And you," she gives a half smile as another track begins to play, "you're my best friend. That may seem odd to you now, hell I'm not even sure how it happened, it just did. I know you better than I know anyone else. Right now, I can tell something is wrong, I can see it in your eyes, and it's killing me. I want to grab a couple beers, sit down, and make you talk to me, about the mark, and what's going on in your head, but I can't, because you don't know me."

When he looks at her, he can feel it, she looks straight into him and it's a feeling he's never really felt before. He glances down to the desk as she continues, deciding to change the subject away from mark, knowing he doesn't want to talk about, "Dean Winchester you ooze sex appeal, you know that, and I know that."

Dean looks up with a self-aware smirk, "Thanks."

"Honestly, you're getting better with age," she shrugs her shoulders, "I would never tell future you that though."

"I see," he replies with a devilish grin, "so you_ have _thought about it?"

She bits the inside of her lip and narrows her eyes at him, _Well duh. _"Maybe."

He crosses his arms with an 'I knew it' grin on his face, "What's stopping us now, in the future now?"

"Us," she replies innocently, "we just don't cross that line. Don't get me wrong, we both know, you and I do, that there's more to this than we give it, but we've both lost so much, I think we're both scared. Scared of losing what we already have, scared of losing more than what we have."

Lexi looks down at her boots as 'Old Time Rock and Roll' finishes out on the record player, she looks back up, "Well, I just wanted you know, you haven't lost your mojo. You're still your charismatic, womanizing self. It's just different when it comes to us."

"Well that sucks," he replies despondently.

She gives him a small smile and turns to open the door, but she barely opens it halfway when a hand stops it. She looks up and sees the mark on the arm stretched above her head, keeping the door from opening all the way. Bob Seger's voice is filling the room with 'We've Got Tonight.' _Seriously, this freaking song? Right now? _She can feel him standing behind her and her right hand is still on the doorknob.

"I'm glad we have that," his voice says quietly above her head, "in the future. But right now,..."

_There might as well be a big green neon sign beside the mark on his arm flashing the words, 'Free Pass'. _

She feels his other hand gently touch her left shoulder and she closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath, the familiar scent of him filling her nose. _Open the door Lexi, _she tells her self, _this Dean was a demon just a few months ago. You can't even imagine everything that's going on in his head right now. _

_That's even more reason to stay, _she thinks to herself, a small battle of angel Lexi vs devil Lexi raging in her mind, and him standing so close to her isn't helping her situation.

"Right now," he continues slowly, "there's no line here, because we're not those people, at least I'm not."

She reaches up with her left hand and gently runs her thumb across the Mark of Cain slowly and he closes his eyes dropping his chin to his chest, the floral scent of her hair filling his nostrils. He feels the door give way and hears the slow click of the lock.

Lexi turns around slowly leaning back against the door again, _Damn you Bob Seger!_

Dean takes a step towards her closing the small gap between them, searching her eyes, "Are you sure about this?"

She takes a small breath as he pushes her hair behind her ear, leaving his hand there, holding the side of her face as he gently runs his thumb along her cheek. Lexi smirks at him, "We've got tonight."

The man before her smiles and this time she can see the smile extend to his eyes as he leans closer, "That was my line."

"I know," Lexi leans up on her tip toes, slides her right hand up and around the back of his neck, "I told you, I know you." She kisses him. She's been playing this cat and mouse game a lot longer than this version of Dean.

He kisses her back for a moment, then pulls away, "Are you a hundred percent positive on this…"

_He's being sincere about it, he's worried you'll regret this in the morning._ She gives him a mischievous grin, "Shut your face and show me what I'm missing."

Dean cocks an eyebrow at the challenge, "Yes ma'am."

He kisses her again wrapping one arm low on her waist picking her up off the floor, she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, never once breaking the kiss, as he reaches over and flips the light switch off engulfing the room and them in total darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexi stands there pouring a cup of coffee as Dean slowly makes his way into the kitchen. She extends her arm, offering him the first cup without thinking about it and it surprises him, but he takes it.

"Thanks," he says, then he walks over to the table and sits down.

She pours another cup of coffee and adds sugar to her cup, then walks to the fridge and opens it, _Crap, this is pre-Lexi so there's no creamer in this fridge. _

"My friend Charlie keeps some creamer on that shelf over there," Dean says, and she looks to where he's pointing and she smiles, _Thank you Charlie._

The dark-haired girl finishes making her coffee and she leans back against the counter, cautiously sipping from the mug. Dean is sitting across the kitchen from her at the table leaned forward, both hands wrapped around his coffee mug, his eyes fixated on her.

"Stop that," she says, then takes a sip.

"What?"

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" he gives her a mischievous grin and it is too early for shenanigans.

She narrows her eyes at him before she heads out towards the library.

Lexi places her coffee mug on the table and moves to the bookshelf to continue her research on time travel. She pulls a book from the shelf and starts to flip through the pages as she turns to walk back to the table. Dean snatches the book from her and tosses it onto the table before pulling her into his arms.

Sam starts up the steps into the library at the exact same time as a bright light fills the room. Once the light fades both men look at the person standing in the library in shock and say simultaneously, "Rowena?"

The red-headed woman smiles brightly at the sight before her and places her hands on her hips, "Hello dearie, we've been worried about, but I see you're in good hands."

Lexi realizes Dean's arms are still wrapped around her waist and she has one arm up around his shoulders and it's obvious what was going on and she imagines her face is as red as Rowena's hair at this very moment.

Dean takes in the situation for a moment and cocks an eyebrow at Lexi as he releases her, "Your friends with Rowena?"

"You are too," she says back to him, "sort of. She's nice in the future."

Lexi turns to Rowena who's walked over to the table beside her, "How did I get here?"

"Witch," the red-head replies, "powerful one, I'm still tracking that bit of information down. If you hadn't left your secret note, we would still be looking for you. Clever girl."

"That was Sam's idea," Lexi corrects her with a smile.

"Sam is a clever girl," Dean couldn't help himself.

His brother rolls his eyes at him.

"I hope you have something for getting back in your bag of tricks?" Lexi smiles to the red-head as she points to the bag in Rowena's hand.

Rowena pulls a piece of paper out of her clutch and passes it off to Sam as he approaches her, "Well of course, I always come prepared dear. All I need are these ingredients. You should have them here."

The three of them watch as Rowena mixes the ingredients Sam gathered for her and Dean is the first one to question her, "So we won't remember anything that happened over the last twenty-four hours?"

Rowena looks up at him and she knows her answer isn't what he wants to hear and she gives him a look of remorse, "I'm sorry dear."

Lexi feels fingers interlock with hers as she stands there watching Rowena. She glances up at the man standing beside her and he gives a wink.

"Well sweetie," Rowena says gently, offering her hand to Lexi, "it's time."

"Lexi," Sam says from across the table with a smile, "I look forward to meeting you…officially."

"Me too," Dean agrees as he lets her hand slip from his.

"You two," Lexi points between the two men in front of her with a smile and a wink, knowing neither will understand her reference, "stay sexy, don't get murdered."

Rowena spills out some Latin and a bright light engulfs them making them disappear and resetting the scene in the library. There are no books or coffee mugs on the table and Sam is sitting there on his laptop as Dean walks in groggily holding his coffee mug.

"Dude," he announces to his brother, "I had the strangest dream. Awesome, but strange."


	7. Chapter 7

Lexi finds herself standing back in the library but the Sam and Dean in front of her aren't looking at her like she's a stranger, they're looking at her with relief.

"Time travel," Lexi says shaking her head, "I don't recommend it."

"What happened?" Sam questions her, "I thought you weren't hunting right now?"

"I'm not," she replies, "I don't know what happened."

"This couldn't have been just some random thing," Dean says, "Could it?"

"No," Rowena states, "that hex bag was designed to send her back to that specific time, when Dean had the mark. Whoever did this, had specific reasons to send her to that time period."

"We need to find out who and why," Dean says as he walks over to Lexi, putting a hand on her shoulder, "and you're not going home until we do."

"What? Why?" Lexi questions him, pushing images from last night out of her mind.

"Because they might try again," Dean says matter-of-factly.

"He's right," Sam agrees.

"I'm going to go," Rowena states, "I'll keep looking for our witch though, I'll let you know if I find anything."

Lexi turns to her with a smile and gives her a quick hug, "Thank you Rowena."

"Anytime dear," the red-head kisses the girl's cheek before she bids the boys farewell and makes her exit.

"I need a beer or four," Lexi states before turning on her heel and heading toward the kitchen.

The dark-haired girl stands at the kitchen counter drinking her beer and munching on some leftover pizza she found in the fridge when she realizes Dean's in the doorway watching her.

"What?" she says after taking a massive bite from her pizza.

"Something's different," he says staring at her intently.

Lexi nearly chokes on the pizza, but she quickly washes it down with a sip from her beer, "What do you mean?" _There is no possible way he could know._

"Something is different about you," he says slowly as he walks in the kitchen to stand across the counter from her.

"I gained five pounds," she says and takes another bite of the pizza, not looking at him.

"No, you didn't," he shakes his head.

"Nothing's different," she replies, his eyes are scrutinizing her, but she refuses to look at him.

"You're lying," he calls her bluff. _What? Can he read minds now? God, I hope not!_

Lexi rubs her hand against the back of her neck anxiously, "Seriously, there's…it's…nothing."

He begins to smile, "Your face is turning red. What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"That's a _lot_ of red for nothing," he replies, finding amusement in her sudden awkwardness.

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she turns her beer bottle up, "Whatever."

"Why won't you look at me?" he questions her, and she shakes her head again looking at the pizza on the plate in front of her.

"Lexi," he says, "look at me."

She grits her teeth together and raises her head to face him, "Happy now."

They're staring at each other for a few moments when Dean notices that she's chewing on the inside of her bottom lip. He licks his lips and watches as her face flashes bright red again, and that boyish grin she's growing fond of is back.

"Alexandra Sloan Wilson," he says in an accusatorially tone as he crosses his arms, "you slept with me."

"What?!" she exclaims, "No, I didn't."

He nods his head over dramatically, "Yes, you did."

She shakes her head again, _Sam doesn't ever need to trust me with a secret obviously. _

"I think you're finally losing it," she replies, "I'm a little worried."

"I understand," he says, the smile still plastered on his face, "I'm pretty irresistible."

"You're ridiculous," she replies.

"I'm not sure how to feel about this though," he continues to himself, "Can you be jealous of yourself, if yourself doesn't remember it happening?"

"You're giving me headache," Lexi says before turning her beer up again.

"Yea, it gets complicated," he replies as Sam makes his way into the kitchen.

"What gets complicated?" Sam questions.

"Lexi slept with demon me," Dean says proudly.

"No! No, I didn't," she says in exasperation.

Sam stops for a moment and looks at his friend and can't help but grin, "I want to believe you, I do, but I've never seen your face that red before Lex."

"I'm going to go shower now," she says to them both and realization slaps her in the face, he's still on her, his cologne, his musk. She slowly looks over at Dean and he smirks at her. _He could smell himself on me, that's how he knew. He was baiting me. _

"First clue," Dean states, "You smell like me."

The dark-haired girl drops her head in defeat and storms out of the kitchen uttering his trademark phrase, "Sonofabitch!"

Sam watches her leave and turns back to his brother and shakes his head, "You're not letting her live that one down, are you?"

"God no," he replies quickly, "not anytime soon."

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
